Totally Ice Age!
by emmydisney17
Summary: After being releaced from their ice prison by an unknown force the Ice Agers run amock in what was once their stomping grounds, over twenty million years ago! However when they stumble upon some spies they unknowingly start a chain reaction to change the mordern world as the spies had known in more ways then one. But one things remains, who releaced them in the first place and why?
1. Where are We?

**Totally Ice Age**

**Where are we?**

**BOOM! BANG BANG BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG BANG!**

Strange noises echoed in his ears and as suddenly as they had happened they faded away as well as the sounds of many feet and some shouts and barks until at last there was compleate silance.

Manny opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first but he gradually got his vision into focus. He saw a large room that had cracked ice all over from small cubes to large ones as if they were part of an ice burg. He yawned after such a long time of slumber and saw the rest of his herd, his wife and daughter, his best friends, the possums and even the mole hog... but he also saw some strange items as he helped his herd.

"Are you all ok?" he asked.

"My head's spinning," Sid the sloth said as he held his head before He caught Manny by his trunk and forced himself to stand still as he rubbed his head.

"I feel frost bitten," Eddie said as his body shook all over.

"I'm sore, i'm cold and i'm not sure but i think i'm close to catching a cold." Diego said as he rubbed his nose.

Of course the new landscape around them didn't go unnoticed for long and soon they found themselves staring at the large room and Louis said "Where are we?" "I... I don't know." Manny siad "But we are not sticking around here for one moment longer. Let's go."

The mammoths walked out first, using their large bodies to break the side of the door and making it bigger while the rest fallowed behind. As they walked deeper down the seemingly abandoned hall the temprature suddenly climbed higher then the room they were in and what they were used to. Then things got really strange when they turned a corner and saw a mammoth skeleton on desplay and pictures of Ice age animals on the wall as well as more bones and stuffed animals that made their skins crawl and Shira said "Ok, now this is weird."

Before anyone could say anything next Sid bumped into a human security officer who was on lunch and when the two meet face to face their first reaction was to scream!

"AAAGGHH! UNDEAD ANIMALS!"

"AAAAGGGHH! HUMAN!"

They screamed as they scrabled away from each other and Sid climbed up to Manny before more humans, tourists, emerged and gasped when they saw the animals, they even took pictures with bright flashes that nearly blinded the animals. The mammoths were the first to act, charging in front of the humans so they'd run away and clear a path for the animals until they finally burst out into the open, and right smack into a nightmare!

Nothing was what they'd remember it be! There were millions of millions of flashing lights, loud honking cars, millions of humans roaming the streets and even an airplane overhead that scared them and they all scrambled into the street. A big Mistake. The cars and trusk and even large disels scared them so much they ended up seperated into diffrent groups. Manny, Ellie, and the possoms were on one side of the road they were trapped behind a large disel while Peaches, Louis, Sid, Diego and Shira were the other.

When the tigers saw the helicopers they knew now was a time to run away so they did with the others in tow while Manny led his remaining group away as well into the dark of the night. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by these strangely dressed human hunters.

* * *

11:25 PM Clark House hold

Alex, an agent of W.H.O.O.P., was in the middle of playing a video game with her offical boyfriend Martin Mystery, an agent for the Center. The two had just made their relationship offical last month before new Years and now they were hoping to spend the new year inproving their relationship. And what was the best way to to that? Video games!

They had also gotten a job as babysitters for the Clark Family to watch their four kids, and four young members of W.H.O.O.P. while they were away for the weekend to visit relatives. Since they were each hired by a diffrent member of the family without the other knowing (Alex being called to surve by the mother while Martin the father) they decided to roll with the flow and let the pair babysit and give them spare time to do whatever they want. What a bonus!

"I'm gonna get you this time Alex!" Martin teased as he got his space ship in line to attack the alien invaders "I'm gonna get you!"

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked "Take this!" Alex pressed a button and the other space ship blew up the last remaining troups before Martin had a change to get one and the screen turned to a congratulation sign that said "Winner! Player Two wins!"

"Yes!" Alex cheered while Martin groaned and hit his head on the controls.

Suddenly the lights came on and the two turned to see Megan, one of the kids they were babysitting and she asked "What are you two doing?"

Alex and Martin looked at each other before they sheepishly smiled and Martin said "Uh, just making sure this old video game still works. And we were just about to turn in yeah that's it."

With a rush the two ran upstairs to the guest room while Megan shouted "Remember to brush your teeth!"

"Hey, were the ones babysitting not you!" Martin called back before he closed the door and Alex sighed as she said "Next time let's play that new pirate one you got for chrismas." "You're on." Martin said before he yawned and said "Right after some shut eye."

After they fell asleep Alex was unaware that her Compouder, which was beeping red before a small message came out of it saying '_Be on the look out for Escaped prehistoric mammals.'_


	2. Unusual Guests

**Unusual Guests**

It was hours until morning came and by then Sid and his group were all tired and exsausted as they walked down empty streets and gazed at the strange buildings known as houses.

"Something's really wrong here." Crash said "What happened to the world while we were sleeping?"

"I don't know," Peaches said "The last thing i remember was being so cold and a blizzard... and then nothing else."

"One thing's for sure," Shira said "The humans surely have changed. The question is, how did they change so much while we were sleep. Right Sid? Sid?"

Sid was no where in sight and Shira groaned "Ugh, i'm going to skin that sloth for this!"

* * *

Sid had wandered away from his own group to climb the strange tree he had seen and ended up landing inside a backyard. He sat up and looked around the backyard before he took a step forward... and tripped over a foot ball.

He got up and came face to face with a tan skined human boy with black hair and wearing pajamas named Tony. A sight like that shocked Sid and he backed away in fear, only to bump into another human, Alex.

"Awww, what a little cutie!" Alex cried as she walked up to Sid. At first, The panicked sloth thought that she was going to maul him but, much to his relief, she didn't she just gently stroked her hand across his head and neck as if he was a puppy and he loved it.

"Hey Martin, guys take a look at this!" Alex cried as Martin, Megan and the rest of the Clark siblings Marc and Lee.

Next thing Sid knew he was surrounded by the humans. All whom were admiring him instead of skinning him alive or killing him. It was strange and yet very nice at the same time as if this was nothing unsual.

"I wonder what kind of breed of animal this is," Alex said "I've never seen this kind of sloth like this before in my life!"

"It's a sloth?" Lee asked "I thought it was some kind of deformed spider monkey."

"Hey! I'm not a monkey!" Sid snapped.

Martin, Alex, Megan, Tony, Lee and Martin stared in shock at Sid before they backed away screaming "HE TALKS!" before they fell down on their butts.

"You can talk too!" Sid cried "I don't belive it, since when did humans learn how to talk!?"

"What are you t-talking about?" Martin asked as the sloth circled them. Sid smelled something good on Alex and sniffed her hair, which freaked Alex out before he said "Mmm, you smell nice like fruits and flowers."

"Must be my new body shower." Alex said with a slight grin.

"Ok, time out, i think we need to start over from the top." Marc said "How are you able to talk?!"

"I should be asking that question."

The humans turned to see Shira, the possums, Peaches, Louis and Deigo and once they did they fainted.

Unknown to them a pair of dark hollow eyes watched them from atop a building with a lab top and a pair of binolulars in front of their eyes. The figure watched the animals drag the humans into the house "Perfect, just as i hoped they'd be, alive and able to speak in clear english. My ray worked better then i thought it be."

Then the figure went to the lab top and typed a few keys as the screen read "WARNING! DANRGROUS PREHISTORIC ANIMALS ON THE LOOSE! EVACUATE THE CITY IMIDIANTLY! REPEAT, EVACUATE THE CITY IMIDIANTLY!"

"Now to make sure everybody gets this." the figure pressed send and the message was sent to every single computer, tv screen and even on the radio, telling everyone to leave the city because of dangerous prehistoric animals.

* * *

After half an hour of explaining Alex, Martin, and the Clark Siblings were excited about having prehistoric mammals in the house. Sid's stomach rumbled as the sloth rubbed it and turned to Alex saying "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?"

"Well, there is some of that pizza." Alex said "But i'm not sure if that's suppose to be a diet for you." Sid's stomach growled loudly and Alex sighed and said "Well, the animal kingdom diet didn't say anything about talking prehistoric sloths."

She walked Sid over to the frige and pulled out the pizza. Sid was about to have a slice when Alex pulled it away and said "Hey Sid! Not now! Wait until it's warmed up!" "So... how long will it take to make a fire?" Sid asked "We don't use fire anymore," Alex said as she put the pizza in the microwave "We use these things called Microwaves."

Alex turned it on and it made a beeping sound that startled Sid.

Meanwhile Louis and the possums were hanging over Lee and Marc, trying to watch tv as the possums changed the channel for fun "Haha! I love this thing already!" Crash said "I wonder how those little people got in there in the first place?" Eddie said before the channel changed to a saber toothed tiger having lunch and the possums and Molehog screamed before they passed out on the table. Lee and Marc looked at each other and Lee said "So... who's gonna explain the tv to them?"

"I think i'll let you be the big brain this time." Marc said before he walked off while Lee groaned "No fair."

Megan was brushing Shira's shiny coat while Diego sat on a couch and said "So, what's with it with humans wearing clothes that make them look like walking cubes of fruit?"

"It's called fasion," Megan said "Girls dress nicely whenever wherever they want to because they can while flirting with boys, hanging out with their friends or just a friendly chit chat." "I still think you human females are going crazy." Diego said before he got bonked on the head by a pillow and he ripped it off saying "One more move like that and you'll be brushing my stomach from the inside!"

"I don't know, i like her all ready." Shira said as she purred while Megan combed her whiskers.

Alex took out the pizza when it was done and Sid grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth while Alex exclaimed "Sid, no! You're gonna-"

"YEOW!" Sid cried as he ran around screaming 'hot' a million times with his tounge wanging in the air "Tried to warn you." Alex said.

Suddenly there was a zap sound and they all turned their heads to the front door where Tony was and in his hands was a shrink ray gun and a newly made miniature Peaches in his hands as she wriggled around and shouted "Tony! What did you do to me!?"

"Look on the bright Side peaches," Tony said "I've made you small enough to fit through the door."

Shira, Sid, Diego, Louis, Crach and Eddie's jaws dropped when they gazed at the mini mammoth then fainted.


End file.
